XSTAC Shen Gong Wu
Shen Gong Wu in my fanon. Shen Gong Wu *Mantis Flip coin Let's you backflip and jump about. Found in America in Jerome's neighbourhood. Omi wins it in a Shen Gong Wu duel. *Serpent's tail Let's you turn intangible so you can go through things. The reversing mirror's effect makes it turn intangible beings like ghosts solid. It is found in an Egyptian pyramid by Kimiko. This Shen Gong Wu keeps moving between Xiaolin and Heylin hands. *Shroud of shadows Turns you invisible as long as you wear it, like an invisibility cloak. Found in the property of Morphious the Magnificent, a magician on tour through Europe. The Monks get very lucky and win it in a Shen Gong Wu duel. Good thing too as it would be very helpful for stealing things. *Eye of Dashi Named after Master Dashi. It projects lightning bolts at people. One of two initial Shen Gong Wu already in the Monk's care. *Two Tun Tunic A heavy suit of armour that makes whoever wears it indistructible. Unfortunately it is very heavy and difficult to move in. One of two initial Shen Gong Wu already in the Monk's possession. *Fist of Tebigong Allows the users to punch very hard, sending foes flying. It even works against the Two Tun Tunic. Clay can also use his earth elemental powers to punch with a fist of stone or cause earthquakes by punching the ground. Found in a quarry. *The monkey staff Turns whoever uses it into a monkey. Jack and Oscar's favourite Shen Gong Wu. Oscar's monkey form in particular is himself covered in brown fur with a brown prehensile tail. Monkey Oscar wears a diaper and unfortunately makes use of them, a lot. Lost briefly to Jack, currently in the Monk's care. *Tangleweb comb A comb with tentacle like teeth that grow to incredible lengths and tie people up. Can also grab things with it. It requires tremendous concentration to use though. Found in the same episode as the Monkey Staff. *Golden Tiger claws Let's the user teleport to wherever they please by cutting holes in time and space with it. Katnappé wins them in a Shen Gong Wu. *Changing Chopsticks Allows the user to shrink themselves. To undo this the chopsticks must be used with the reversing mirror for the opposite effect of growing instead. Teddy likes to shrink people with them. *Jet Bootsu A pair of shoes with jets in the soles to allow the wearer to fly very fast. Jack often has them to fly about his lair. *Sword of the Storms Allows the user to control the wind, when combined with the eye of Dashi the user can become intangible and move as fast as lightning. As the Monk of wind, Raimundo uses this one a lot. *Helmet of Jong Allows the user to see behind themselves. As if they have eyes in the back of their head. It forms Mala Mala Jong's head. *Third arm Sash A sash worn around the waist that also acts as an extra arm, for multi tasking. Omi uses it often. Teddy also wears it often when his paws are full and he needs to grab baby Oscar if he's about to wander off. *Ring of nine dragons Allows the user to split themselves up into multiple copies, each with only a fraction of strength and one aspect of personality e.g. Anger, happy, fear etc. *Falcon's eye Allows its user to see through anything solid, for spying on others. Oscar has some very, perverted uses for it... *Sapphire dragon Turns people into sapphire statues. Unfortunately the Shen Gong Wu has a mind of its own and can control people turned into sapphire as its mindless slaves. The dragon's only weakness is soot. *Orb of Tsunami Allows the user to summon a deluge of water, Omi being the Monk of water can also make it produce ice to freeze himself and others. Very useful when trapped in the past. Was under Papa Bailey's care but was stolen by Jack. Omi then won the orb back. *Star of Hanabi This Shen Gong Wu shoots fire at foes. It also glows in the dark and Kimiko can throw it like a flaming frisbee. It can also power machines. Kimiko's Shen gong Wu she regularly uses because of its fire based powers. *Lotus twister Allows the user to stretch their arms and legs to incredible lengths as if they're made of rubber. Found in the Everglades. *Longi Kite When worn on the user's back, they can fly with a pair of dragon wings, unlike the wings of Tinabi they have total control over their new powers. *Tongue of Saipeng Allows the user to talk to animals. When used with the Monkey Staff allows the user to control an army of green monkeys but only on the year of the monkey. Oscar uses this when visiting the Jumanji cartoonverse to talk to the animals, they don't have much to say... *Sun Chi Lantern. This lantern's light absorbs the chi of whoever it shines on, in the case of the monks, it absorbs their elemental powers. It can also be used as a regular lantern to see in the dark. Oscar uses it as a night light. *Heart of Jong Creates a fierce warrior made up of Shen Gong Wu called Mala Mala Jong. Can also be used as a power source for machines bring them to life. Can also bring the elements to life, i.e. Snow golems or rock golems. *Reversing Mirror A mirror Wu that redirects attacks and can, when used with another Wu reverse it's effect. E.g. Changing Chopsticks grow people instead of shrink, Crystal glasses show what won't happen in the future, Serpent's tail turns ghosts and intangible beings solid. *Shard of lightning Allows the user to move faster than light but only in one flash of lightning. Oscar likes to cause mayhem with it. *Silver Manta Ray A vehicle shaped like a giant manta ray, it can fly and swim through water. It also can compact into a smaller size when not in use. *Crystal glasses Allows the user to see into the future, near or far. However if the reversing mirror is used on them, they will show false futures. *Wushu helmet Protects the user's noggin from attacks. Can also be used as a head for Mala Mala Jong when the helmet of Jong is absent. (When Mala Mala Jong uses the ring of nine dragons, some of his clones have Wushu helmets instead.) *Wings of Tinabi Allows the user to fly as long as they hold on to it. However it is very difficult to control. On the plus side, it leaves a trail of rainbows! *Glove of Jisaku A magical magnet that grabs things from people with its magical magnetism. It is worn as a glove. *Thorn of Thunderbolt Zap enemies with lightning. Combined with the Eye of Dashi to form the Thunderbolt sword. * Tunnel Armadillo a vehicle Shen Gong Wu that tunnels deep underground. *Ju ju Flytrap. Summons insects to bother opponents. Oscar uses it to summon bees. *Silk Spitter Shoot spider webs at foes to restrain them. Oscar likes tormenting people with it, such as Omi. *Sands of Time This Shen Gong Wu allows the user to travel through time and alternate futures caused by their absence. It can also bring back people from the past or future. However it is sometimes very picky and won't allow the user to return to their time, leaving them stranded. At the end of Xiaolin Showdown Hannibal Roy Bean destroyed it with the Kuzusu Atom. *Sweet Baby Among Us Turns into a giant golden baby who fires diapers at foes! Oscar seems to really love using this Shen Gong Wu... *Ruby of Rameses Telekinetically move things with this by pointing the ruby at whatever you want to move. Even people, so you can throw people about. *Mind Reader Conch Allows the user to read minds by putting it to their ear. *Shadow of Fear Shows someone's worst fear and allows the user to enter other's dreams. *Crouching Cougar Another vehicle Shen Gong Wu. It runs very fast allowing the Monks to travel vast distances. *Lasso Boa Boa A rope that turns into a snake to attack and tie up foes. *Moonsoon Sandals Like the Lotus Twister but only stretches legs. *Mosiac Scales. Used to imprison small but dangerous entities. Such as Sinibi. *Monarch wings The only Shen Gong Wu that can open the Mosiac Scales, unleashing whatever was trapped inside. *Lunar Locket Changes the phases of the moon at will, in theory it could create an endless solar eclipse. A giant snowman monster brought to life with the heart of Jong has it. *Gills of Hamachi Allows the user to breath underwater by turning them into a fish person with gills. Oscar likes being a Merboy with this Shen Gong Wu. *Black Beetle Forms a heat resistant armour. *Sphere of Yun Trap anyone in an indestructible see through sphere. Only way to escape is with the serpent's tail. Later models of the sphere have visible mechanical parts so it can be found along with its prisoner. It can even trap Chi Beasts. *Emporer Scorpion Controls all other Shen Gong Wu. Used mostly to control Mala Mala Jong and his clones, otherwise he does his own thing. Can also be used to use another's Shen Gong Wu against them as all Shen Gong Wu are compelled to obey this one. *Zing Zom-bone Turns people into zombies who must obey the one using this Shen Gong Wu. *Fountain of Hui Has information on everything, unfortunately without the Eagle Scope it floods users with information causing their minds to burn up, killing them. *Eagle Scope Allows one to see over vast distances and when used with the fountain of Hui, allows the user to focus on only the information they need. Is often in Chase Young's possession. Probably because with the Fountain of Hui it can be used to find out how to utterly defeat evil. *Moonstone Locust Attack foes with a swarm of locusts. Used mostly against plant based foes and to eat away at overgrown plants. *Wushan Geyser A helmet that wipes people's memories. *Shen Ga Roo Another vehicle Wu. It can hop across vast distances however it's not very comfortable to ride in. *Woozy Shooter Shoots a purple smog that makes people act stupid for a brief period. *Manchurian Musca Turns the user into a fly and gives them a craving for sugar. *The Golden Finger Freezes time around the user. The user remains unaffected by the freeze. *Hodaku Mouse Allows one to revert their mistakes by giving them one last chance to hop back in time to alter what they did. *Ying Yo Yo Allows one to enter the Ying Yang world. Without its twin, the Yang Yo yo however, the user will leave behind their chi, turning good people bad and bad people good. *Yang Yo Yo Allows one to enter the Ying Yang World. Without its twin the Ying Yo Yo, the user leaves behind their Chi. *Moby Morpher Allows the user to change their size and shape at will. They can even turn into others in disguise. *Blade of the Nebula Raimundo's Wudai weapon. A scimitar with wind powers. Can also turn into a grappling hook. *Shimu Staff Omi's Wudai weapon. A small stick of ice that Omi soon learns can turn into a variety of weapons such as staff with spiked spheres at the ends of it! *Arrow Sparrows Kimiko's Wudai weapon. A pouch of firery bird like projectiles. *Big Bang meteorang Clay's Wudai Weapon. A boomerang Shen gong Wu. All the Wudai Shen Gong Wu are found at various locations in Texas. *Rio Reverso Turns Things back to what they were originally. Eg football into a pig, chicken into an egg, oil into a dinosaur. *Fancy feet Gives the user super sonic speed when worn. *Bird of Paradise Not a Shen gong Wu but an entity disguised as an old lady the Monks find in the Valley of the shadow of death they must protect for some reason. Unfortunately this horrible location is in Chase Young's territory so he takes it upon himself to intervene and destroy the Monks for intruding. *Ying Ying Bird. What the Monks thought was the Bird of Paradise but it's actually an evil bird who works for Hannibal Roy Bean and is the one who frees him from his imprisonment. (Chase upon turning evil betrayed Hannibal and locked him away.) *Shadow Slicer Allows the user to create mirages from their shadow, shadow clones basically. *Kusuzu Atom When used, fires a beam that annihilates anything, including other Shen Gong Wu! *Wudai gauntlets These Shen Gong Wu are worn on the arm to enhance a monk's elemental powers. Kaijin Charm, Crest of the Condor, Cat's Eye Draco and Long Horn Taurus. Omi's, Raimundo's, Kimiko's and Clay's respectively. *Denshi Bunny Turns the user into electricity allowing them to travel through anything conducive. *Ants in pants Inflicts ants on people. *Cannon Blaster Fires oneself out of this Wu as a cannonball. *Mikado arm Gives the user super strength in the form of big, muscular arms. More Shen Gong Wu *Tanooki brush Looks like a Tanooki's tail. Brings anything painted with it to life. Oscar finds it and uses it during his debut to bring his cartoon creatures to life. *Dragon Booster Fly Boosts a user's powers, i.e. A Monk's elemental powers. However if used for too long it overwhelms the user with power and they explode! *Crocodile scissors Cut through anything! *Dupligator Feed something to the Shen Gong Wu and it will multiply by two. Oscar manages to flood the temple with candy bars with this Shen Gong Wu. *Infinite dodge balls Summon lots of bouncing dodge balls. Initially found in the hands of Springfield's gym teacher. He had been using it to bully his pupils. *Sands of Time pieces Does nothing, they are scattered throughout time and must be regathered to put this Shen Gong Wu back together again. *Sword of Zeus A lightning elemental Shen Gong Wu. It's Oscar's Wudai Warrior Shen Gong Wu. Found in Greece. *Thunder Fist/ Hand of God. Oscar's Wudai Warrior gauntlet. Enhances his lightning dragon powers. Can also give lightning powers to others if they wear it. *Rooster Booster Increase the power of a Shen Gong Wu it’s used with. Ie Orb of Torrents is more potent, monkey spear turns you into a gorilla-like form. *Prism of Genesis Conjure up plant life similar to Gigi’s plant elemental powers. *Egg of Dashi Another Dashi named artefact. This Shen Gong Wu turns people into ghosts or visa versa. Ie turn ghost Wuya to her original form. Saves villains wanting to help Wuya having to obtain both the Serpent’s tail and reversing mirror. *Rorrimo Mirror The Ping Pong upgrade of the reversing mirror. Does the same as it’s counterpart, reverses the effects of Shen Gong Wu and reflects attacks. (Changing Chopsticks grows things. Crystal glasses will show what won’t happen in the future, Serpent’s tail makes intangible beings tangible) However it also has a new power. It changes the alignment of whoever it’s used on. Ie turns good people evil, and evil people good. Its name is a near palindrome. *Gohan Gopher A gopher Shen Gong Wu when used gives you some armour that allows you to fly and shoot laser beams potent enough to melt solid rock. However also gives you big buck teeth. * Dagger of time/Sword of Time The only weapon that kills sand ghouls. Found in Persia. Kill sand ghouls and reverse time. * Quantum Wand A temporary replacement for the currently destroyed Sands of Time. Allows user to travel to the past or future and back again. Vital for hunting for the shards of time. *Danger Sneakers Warns you of any danger i.e. Like Spider-Man's Spidey sense. The sneakers glow when they sense danger. *Nocturnal Sword. A sword Shen Gong Wu that lets you stand upside down on the ceiling like a bat and glows brightly when invoked so you can fight in total darkness. *Polar paws. Conjures up a cute and snug parka and matching pants and boots to protect you from extreme cold. *Weapons of Sentai A group of Super Sentai weapons. One for Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay and Oscar each. Correspondent to their elements and taste for weapons. Raimundo - A wind elemental Gladius. Forms the sight of the Shoku Bow. Omi - A staff with sais on the end that's also a set of nunchucks. Water elemental Shen Gong Wu. Forms the inner barrels of the Shoku bow. Clay- A tomahawk axe with a big head. Earth elemental, forms the handle and central barrel of the Shoku bow. Kimiko - daggers embued with fire. Forms the outer barrels of the Shoku Bow. Oscar - Dual scimitars with lightning elemental powers. Forms the arc/arms of the Shoku Bow. Shoku Bow. The Sentai weapons form this immensely powerful crossbow bow with energy barrels! Fires an attack of the monks combined powers! *Shoku Cannon. A big black cannon that the monks put their elemental energy in to fire a tremendous blast at their foes. *Cannon De Lopez Fire explosive farts from. This small cannon. *Vest of Kimiku A vest/tunic Shen gong Wu like the Two ton Tunic. Its powers are currently unknown. Oscar keeps calling it the Vest of Kimiko. Ping upgrades When Ping joins the dojo he has the skill to upgrade the Shen Gong Wu. Unfortunately he's power is not always available. *Sword of the storms to Sword of Lucida A stronger version of Raimundo's Sword of the Storms. *Orb of Tsunami to Orb of Torrents A stronger version of Omi's Orb of Tsunami. *Fist of Tebigon to Fist of the iron bear A Stronger version of Clay's Fist of Tebigon. First used in Russia on a mission there. *Star of Harami to Supernova Star A stronger version of Kimiko's Star of Harami *Monkey staff to Monkey spear A stronger version of the Monkey Staff. The upgrade adds the ability to summon monkeys. *Shroud of Shadows to Shroud of Darkness. A stronger version of Shroud of Shadows. The upgrade can make invisible things visible and can be worn like a cape. It also produces purple flames of darkness when used. *Reversing Mirror to Rorrimo Mirror As well as its ability to reverse the effects of Shen Gong Wu it now swaps the alignment of whoever it’s used on. Ie turn good characters bad and bad characters good. Non Shen Gong Wu equipment and powers Anything the Monks use that's not a Shen Gong Wu. *Shoku Warrior robes. Unknown what they look like. A shoku warrior ranked monk doesn't need their elemental Shen Gong Wu (Orb of Tsunami, Shimu Staff) to conjure up the elements. They are considered elemental masters that they can summon their respective element out of nowhere. *Wudai Warrior Robes. Ninja outfits worn by Monks that have obtained the rank of Wudai Warrior. *Monk Robes. Your typical uniform to be worn about the Dojo at all times. However sometimes Raimundo, Kimoko, Clay and Oscar wear their own clothes. *Belt of rank. Part of the uniform. Each rank a Monk ascends gets them a new belt. So far the ranks are: Novice/Initiate, Apprentice, Wudai Warrior and Shoku Warrior onwards. *Xiaolin formation. A group of Monks from one particular school or Dojo perform a Super Sentai hero pose (Super Sentai is any Power Ranger like show like Power Rangers or Kamen Rider) and increase their powers dramatically. Appears to be learnt at Wudai Warrior rank. *Puzzle boxes. Only Master Dashi can make these. They're used to imprison Wuya. Even if she has her body Dashi will just rip out her soul before imprisoning her. *Dojo's crate. An inescapable and indestructible crate used to imprison Dojo when a blue moon is due to stop his rampages. *Dragon soup. Turns people evil who drink it, but gives them phenomenal powers. *Master Monk Guan's spears/fighting staves Master Monk Guan keeps a collection of spears/fighting staves for some reason. Category:Shen Gong Wu Category:BlueKraid